bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Titelmusik
thumb|400px|Die Band, die das Lied singt(Bild von zymbio.de)thumb|250px|right Die Titelmusik von The Big Bang Theory heißt The History Of Everything und ist von der Band Barenaked Ladies. Im Intro der Serie wird nur die erste Strophe des Liedes gespielt. 'Songtext' Our whole universe was in a hot dense state, Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started. Wait... The Earth began to cool, The autodrophs began to drool, Neanderthals developed tools, We built a wall (we built the pyramids), maths, science, history, unraveling the mysteries, That all started with the Big Bang! BANG! "Since the dawn of man" is really not that long, As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song. A fraction of a second and the elements were made. The bipeds stood up straight, The dinosaurs all met their fate, They tried to leap but they were late And they all died (they froze their asses off) The oceans and Pangaea See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya Set in motion by the same Big Bang! It all started with me falling in love with Chantal It's expanding ever outward but one day It will pause and start to go the other way, Collapsing ever inward, we won't be here, it won't be heard Our best and brightest figure that it'll make an even bigger Bang! Australopithecus would really have been sick of us Debating how we're here, they're catching deer (we're catching viruses) Religion or astronomy (Descartes or Deuteronomy) It all started with the Big Bang! BANG! Music and mythology, Einstein and astronomy It all started with the Big Bang! BANG! It all started with the Big Bang! BANG! Text (deutsche Übersetzung) Unser ganzes Universum befand sich in einem heißen, dichten Zustand, als vor fast 14 Milliarden Jahren die Ausdehnung anfing, warte... Die Erde begann sich abzukühlen, Die Autotrophen begannen zu sabbern, Neandertaler entwickelten Werkzeuge, Wir bauten eine Mauer (wir bauten die Pyramiden), Mathematik, Wissenschaft, Geschichte, Entwirrung der Geheimnisse, Das alles fing an mit dem Urknall! KNALL! "Seit Anbeginn der Menschheit" ist wirklich nicht so lange, Wo jede Galaxie schneller geformt wurde, als es braucht, dieses Lied zu singen. Ein Sekundenbruchteil und die Elemente waren gemacht. Die Zweifüßer standen aufrecht, Die Dinosaurier begegneten ihrem Schicksal, Sie versuchten zu fliehen, aber waren spät dran und sie starben alle (froren sich die Ärsche ab), Die Ozeane und Pangäa Tschökes, möcht' nicht in eurer Haut stecken, In Gang gesetzt von demselben Urknall! Das alles fing an mit dem Urknall! KNALL! Es expandiert ständig auseinander, aber eines Tages Wird es anhalten und in die andere Richtung gehen. Weiter nach innen kollabierend, werden wir nicht hier sein, es wird nicht gehört. Unsere Besten und Klügsten glauben an einen noch größeren Knall! Australopithecus hätte von uns echt die Nase voll gehabt, Wir diskutieren über unser Hiersein, sie jagen Wild (wir erwischen Viren) Religion oder Astronomie (Descartes oder Deuteronomium) Das alles fing an mit dem Urknall! KNALL! Musik und Mythologie, Einstein und Astrologie Das alles fing an mit dem Urknall! KNALL! Das alles fing an mit dem Urknall! KNALL! Kategorie:Trivia